


Nighttime Routine

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically gay lizards, Compies, Cuddling, Dialogue, Drabble, Female pronouns, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heat lamp, I legit got into this fandom today, Neokosmos - Freeform, Nests, Night, Oneshot, Other, Pre comic, Spooning, i love them, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zehra sleeps in Xaveria’s room.





	Nighttime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since compies don’t have actual genders and use different pronouns depending on situations, I used they/them for Xaveria, since it’s from their point of view, and she/her for Zehra since that’s how close they view Zehra.
> 
> This is taking place three years before the start of Neokosmos.

Xaveria let out a yawn as they stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom, just finishing brushing their sharp teeth as they got ready for the night, or rather, the closest thing you could get to night when you were on a space station.

It had been a long day, and you could see it in their black eyes, the doctor was exhausted. They and Zehra had it a bit hard with Tye today, the eleven year old test subject had yelled and asked about things neither compie were allowed to tell, that would ruin the experiment. As they had left, The had called them cruel, and Xaveria got why they said it, but that didn’t mean they liked it. They and Zehra had raised Tye since they were a baby, how could they not care for them?

Xaveria put the toothbrush down and then quickly changed into their night attire before carefully folding their uniform. Right now, they really looked forward to sleeping in their warm nest with the heat lamp warming their cold blooded skin. So they exited the bathroom and was just about to lay down when a knock on the door was heard, then followed by Zehra’s voice.

“Is it okay if I come in?”.

“Yes”.

Hearing Zehra’s voice sent a flush through Xaveria, and they felt how their tail moved a bit by itself, and then the door opened, the other compie standing there, clearly shy. They, no, she was beautiful, Xaveria could never get enough of her.

“I know it’s sudden but, can I sleep with you tonight? It was a long day”.

The taller of the compies nodded before giving her an answer.

“Of course you can sleep here. I’ll put the heating lamps range up and get more blankets to make the nest bigger. There’s also spare night attires in the bathroom”, they said to their partner who smiled. Zehra disappeared into the bathroom and re-emerged quickly, now when Xaveria looked closer, they saw how tired she actually was, so Xaveria just laid down onto the soft nest and signalised for Zehra to do so too. And she did.

Xaveria smiled as Zehra was so near them, and happily let her embrace them, feeling her soft touch was so calming. They could stay like this forever, without saying anything yet being caught in the moment. But Xaveria actually said something before happily falling asleep next to their lover.

“I’ve missed having you this close”.

“Well, I guess I can sleep here more often. Your heat lamp is better than mine”.

Laugh.

“Shut up, they’re the same”.


End file.
